We propose to develop computer-based, interactive, multimedia software for use in the acoustic analysis of disordered speech. The software will also include tutorial material that introduces the student to the acoustic analysis of disordered speech and the interpretation of the acoustic data in terms of articulation. This feasibility study will consist of a tutorial demonstration unit including samples of disordered /r/ and /s/ produced by children in the age range 5-8 years; a database of normal samples with which the samples of disordered speech can be compared; acoustic analysis tools and graphic displays of distributions of the relevant acoustic measures; and, an evaluation study in which students will be asked to apply acoustic analysis methods covered in the tutorial, together with critical listening, to disordered speech samples. The completed course software will be made available on CD-ROM or DVD. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The course software will assist instructors in introductory clinical courses in Speech-Language Pathology (e.g., "Articulation and Phonology"). There are over 200 accredited programs in Speech-Language pathology in the U.S.A., graduating over 10,000 students per year. We expect the majority of these students to be potential users of the course software.